yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Senkin·Dur da Blá
is the insert song that Carol Malus Dienheim sang in Episode 11 and again in episode 12 of the Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX. Audio :''Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. '' Video Full Size = Lyrics Kanji = 嗚呼、終焉への追走曲「カノン」が薫る 殺戮の福音に血反吐と散れ 微分子レベルまで解剖して 反逆を永劫に断つ るLuリRぁ…宇宙が傾き RゥるRiラ…太陽が凍る Genocide＆Genocide 血液一滴残らず 憎悪と力で掻き毟る 震え怖じよ…世界の崩れるLove Song 奇跡など殺すと誓ったのだ 想い出など微塵も焼き消して 狂い酔えば柔きあの笑顔も 世界を壊す歌が忘却へと 愛など見えない 愛などわからぬ 愛など終わらせる 嗚呼、淡く優しく触れていた 暖かく温もったあの掌 名前がもう思いだせやしない 枯れ果て尽くした心 るLuリRぁ… 業火のレクイエム RゥるRiラ… くるりと踊るの Genocide＆Genocide ドクンと脈打つすべてを 生ある万物すべてを 救済への階段から突キ落トセ… 虚無こそが安寧の楽園と 信ずこと以外に何があるか? 万象の摂理を暴き謳う 0と1に鎮座した我が音楽 愛など嬲ろう 愛など躙ろう 愛した…購いを るLuリRぁ… 消えてく…絶えてく… RゥるRiラ… 歿してく…死んでく… Genocide＆Genocide 涙の一滴残らず 搾った怒号のカタストローフ 根底から完全否定シテ燃ヤス 奇跡など殺すと誓ったのだ 想い出など微塵も焼き消して 狂い酔えば柔きあの笑顔も 世界を壊す歌が忘却へと 愛していた日々 愛したあの日々 愛故…永眠一ねむ一らせる |-|Romaji = Aa, shūen e no kanon ga kaoru Satsuriku no fukuin ni chihedo to chire Bibunshi reberu made kaibō shite Hangyaku wo eigō ni tatsuru RuRuRiRa...uchū ga katamuki RuRuRiRa...taiyō ga kōru Genocide & Genocide Ketsueki itteki nokorazu Zōo to chikara de kakimushiru Furue ojiyo...sekai no kuzureru love song Kiseki nado korosu to chikatta noda Omoide nado mijin mo yaki keshite Kurui yoeba yawaki ano egao mo Sekai wo kowasu uta ga bōkyaku e to Ai nado mienai Ai nado wakaranu Ai nado owaraseru Aa, awaku yasashiku furete ita Atatakaku nukumotta ano tenohira Namae ga mō omoidase ya shinai Kare hate tsukushita kokoro RuRuRiRa...gōka no rekuiemu RuRuRiRa...kururi to odoru no Genocide & Genocide Dokun to nekubuutsu subete wo Seiaru banbutsu subete wo Kyūsai e no kaidan kara suki otose... Kyomu koso ga an'nei no rakuen to Shinzu koto igai ni nani ga aru ka? Banshō no setsuri wo abaki utau Zero to ichi ni chinza shita waga ongaku Ai nado naburou Ai nado nichi rō Ai shita...aganai wo RuRuRiRa...kieteku...taeteku... RuRuRiRa...oshiteku...shindeku... Genocide & Genocide Namida no itteki nokorazu Shibotta dogō no katasutorōfu Kontei kara kanzen hitei shite moyosu Kiseki nado korosu to chikatta noda Omoide nado mijin mo yaki keshite Kurui yoeba yawaki ano egao mo Sekai wo kowasu uta ga bōkyaku e to Ai shite ita hibi Ai shita ano hibi Ai yue nemuraseru |-|English = Ah, let the canon of the end sound forth Let the gospel of slaughter be spread on bloody spittle I’ll dissect everything to the molecular level And end any rebellion forever RuLuRiRa...Distort space RuLuRiRa...Freeze the sun Genocide & genocide ‘til not even a drop of blood is left With hatred and power I’ll tear you apart Tremble in fear...This love song will demolish the world I swore to kill the miracles I’ll burn away all the atoms of my memories Even that gentle smile that drives me mad I’ll forget it for the song to destroy the world I cannot find love I don’t know love I’ll put an end to love Ah, I touched it fleeting and kind That gentle and warm palm of your hand I can’t even recall your name My heart has withered completely RuLuRiRa...A requiem of hell fire RuLuRiRa...It spins and dances Genocide & genocide Everything that pulses and beats Everything that is alive Fall down from the stairway to salvation Nothingness is the only peaceful paradise What can I do but believe in that? I’ll expose and extol the providence of all creation With my music enshrined in 0s and 1s I’ll torment love I’ll trample on love I’ve already… used my love as recompense RuLuRiRa...Disappear...End... RuLuRiRa...Be discarded...Die... Genocide & genocide 'til not even a drop of tears is left I’ll squeeze out a catastrophic roar And deny and burn everything from its foundations I swore to kill the miracles I’ll burn away all the atoms of my memories Even that gentle smile that drives me mad I’ll forget it for the song to destroy the world Those days where I was loved Those days where I loved May love...Rest in peace Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Symphogear GX Series